2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season
The 2019 Planet Puppy hurricane season is a current event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form on Planet Puppy. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between June and December. The first storm to form was Tropical Storm Aiden which formed on January 14, 2019. The Planet Puppy hurricane basin is strikingly similar to the Atlantic Ocean basin on Planet Earth. The locations of the areas have names that are also similar to those on Earth. Current Storm Information NOVEMBER 14TH, 2019 TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK DOGLANTIC OCEAN ON PLANET PUPPY 10:00 AM EDT For the Doglantic Ocean, Collarpuppian Sea, and Gulf of Mexipup... The Puppy Hurricane Center and Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency are issuing advisories on Hurricane Steven, located north of the Bulldog Islands. FORECAST POSITIONS AND MAX WINDS FOR HURRICANE STEVEN INIT 14/1000 155 MPH 12H 14/2200 150 MPH 24H 15/1000 145 MPH 36H 15/1000 140 MPH 48H 16/1000 130 MPH...PASSING OVER THE BOXER ISLANDS 72H 17/1000 120 MPH...OVER WATER 96H 18/1000 90 MPH...INLAND 120H 19/1000 50 MPH AOI that could form in the central Doglantic: * Formation chance through 48 hours...medium...near 40 percent. * Formation chance through 5 days...high...near 80 percent. ~ FORECASTER LUCAS Seasonal Forecasts On December 31, 2018, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its prediction for the 2019 season. It called for 47-53 named storms, 26-31 hurricanes, and 17-21 major hurricanes. That same day, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency issued a prediction of 49-55 named storms, 29-34 hurricanes, and 16-20 major hurricanes. On April 10, 2019, the Puppy Hurricane Center issued its spring forecasts for the 2019 season and predicted a total much lower than their prediction in the winter. They predicted 45-51 named storms, 23-28 hurricanes, and 13-17 major hurricanes. On April 11, 2019, the Nclear Weather Monitoring Center issued its forecast for the season. They called for 48-51 named storms, 40-43 hurricanes, and 12-14 major hurricanes. April 26 saw the NCWMC issue its second forecast, slightly increasing and decreasing the amount of activity for the season. On July 2, the PHC issued its final forecast, its summer forecast, keeping around the same amount of named storms, and increasing their numbers for hurricanes and major hurricanes. On August 8, 2019, the NCWMC issued it's final forecast of the season. Noticeable changes was that the major hurricane and hurricane counts were dropped and the range of the named storms was closed in by only one storm from the PHC's final forecast. On September 30, the DHC issued a late season forecast of 51 named storms, 41 hurricanes, and 29 major hurricanes. On October 2, the LCA also issued a late season forecast, calling for 50-55 named storms, 33-40 hurricanes, and 25-30 major hurricane. The agency also noted that they believed the season would be "100% above average". On October 31, the IDKHC issued yet another late-season forecast, calling for 56-60 named storms, 30-35 hurricanes, and 12-20 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:24/01/2019 color:TS text:"Aiden (TS)" from:22/01/2019 till:29/01/2019 color:C3 text:"Brooke (C3)" from:11/02/2019 till:17/02/2019 color:C1 text:"Cris (C1)" from:01/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Denise (TS)" from:11/03/2019 till:29/03/2019 color:C3 text:"Erik (C3)" from:23/03/2019 till:30/03/2019 color:C2 text:"Fern (C2)" from:04/04/2019 till:16/04/2019 color:C5 text:"Gerard (C5)" from:09/04/2019 till:19/04/2019 color:C2 text:"Hannah (C2)" from:13/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:C4 text:"Ivan (C4)" from:22/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 color:TS text:"Janette (TS)" from:04/05/2019 till:05/05/2019 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:10/05/2019 till:14/05/2019 color:TS text:"Kion (TS) from:07/05/2019 till:15/05/2019 color:C4 text:"Liza (C4)" from:14/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:C1 text:"Mylo (C1)" barset:break from:25/05/2019 till:03/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Natalie (C3)" from:03/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Odin (C3)" from:05/06/2019 till:12/06/2019 color:TS text:"Penny (TS)" from:16/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/07/2019 till:07/07/2019 color:TS text:"Quentin (C2)" from:30/06/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Rosalie (C5)" from:01/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C5 text:"Shane (C5)" from:07/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Taylor (C3)" from:15/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Umberto (C1)" from:18/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Val (C1)" from:26/07/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Will (C2)" from:02/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:TS text:"Xara (TS)" from:07/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Yorath (C5)" from:12/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:"Zelene (TS)" barset:break from:18/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C2 text:"Anthony (C2)" from:23/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:TS text:"Bianca (TS)" from:30/08/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Carter (C1)" from:02/09/2019 till:19/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Delilah (C5)" from:05/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:C2 text:"Elliot (C2)" from:08/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Felicity (C4)" from:13/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:TS text:"Gabriel (TS)" from:16/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:TS text:"Harper (TS)" from:17/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Isaiah (C3)" from:22/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:TS text:"Jessica (TS)" from:24/09/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Khalil (C2)" from:29/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:TS text:"Lauren (TS)" from:03/10/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Miguel (C3)" barset:break from:09/10/2019 till:22/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Nadia (C3)" from:11/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:C3 text:"Oswald (C3)" from:18/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:"Paige (TS)" from:23/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:C2 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:04/11/2019 till:06/11/2019 color:TS text:"Quigley (C2)" from:30/10/2019 till:05/11/2019 color:TS text:"Ruby (TS)" from:09/11/2019 till:14/11/2019 color:C4 text:"Steven (C4)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Aiden Post-analysis: 70 mph -> 70 mph 989 mbar -> 990 mbar Hurricane Brooke Post-analysis: 125 mph -> 125 mph 958 mbar -> 955 mbar Hurricane Cris Post-analysis: 90 mph -> 85 mph 980 mbar -> 982 mbar Tropical Storm Denise Post-analysis: 70 mph -> 70 mph 990 mbar -> 990 mbar Hurricane Erik Post-analysis: 125 mph -> 120 mph 953 mbar -> 954 mbar Hurricane Fern Post-analysis: 110 mph -> 105 mph 966 mbar -> 967 mbar Hurricane Gerard Post-analysis: 185 mph -> 185 mph 907 mbar -> 907 mbar Hurricane Hannah Post-analysis: 110 mph -> 100 mph 968 mbar -> 974 mbar Hurricane Ivan Post-analysis: 145 mph -> 150 mph 933 mbar -> 931 mbar Tropical Storm Janette Post-analysis: 60 mph -> 60 mph 992 mbar -> 990 mbar Tropical Storm Kion Post-analysis: 60 mph -> 50 mph 994 mbar -> 997 mbar Hurricane Liza Post-analysis: 145 mph -> 145 mph 938 mbar -> 939 mbar Hurricane Mylo Post-analysis: 90 mph -> 90 mph 978 mbar -> 973 mbar Hurricane Natalie Post-analysis: 125 mph -> 125 mph 953 mbar -> 951 mbar Hurricane Odin Post-analysis: 120 mph -> 115 mph 963 mbar -> 961 mbar Tropical Storm Penny Post-analysis: 60 mph -> 60 mph 997 mbar -> 996 mbar Hurricane Quentin Post-analysis: 110 mph -> 110 mph 963 mbar -> 965 mbar Hurricane Rosalie Post-analysis: 165 mph -> 160 mph 912 mbar -> 917 mbar Hurricane Shane Post-analysis: 185 mph -> 180 mph 904 mbar -> 905 mbar Hurricane Taylor Post-analysis: 120 mph -> 120 mph 951 mbar -> 955 mbar Hurricane Umberto Post-analysis: 90 mph -> 90 mph 975 mbar -> 977 mbar Hurricane Val Post-analysis: 85 mph -> 80 mph 979 mbar -> 982 mbar Hurricane Will Post-analysis: 105 mph -> 105 mph 972 mbar -> 973 mbar Tropical Storm Xara Post-analysis: 70 mph -> 70 mph 988 mbar -> 988 mbar Hurricane Yorath Post-analysis: 165 mph -> 165 mph 916 mbar -> 918 mbar Tropical Storm Zelene Post-analysis: 70 mph -> 70 mph 990 mbar -> 990 mbar Hurricane Anthony Tropical Storm Bianca Hurricane Carter Hurricane Delilah Main Article: Hurricane Delilah Hurricane Elliot Hurricane Felicity Tropical Storm Gabriel Tropical Storm Harper Hurricane Isaiah Tropical Storm Jessica Hurricane Khalil Tropical Storm Lauren Hurricane Miguel Hurricane Nadia Hurricane Oswald Tropical Storm Paige Hurricane Quigley Tropical Storm Ruby Hurricane Steven System Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. This was the same list used in the 2015 season, with the exception of the names Fern, Janette, Penny, Taylor, Val, and Will, which replaced Fanny, Jennifer, Penelope, Tessa, Virginia, and Wagner, respectively. The names Fern, Janette, Penny, Taylor, Val, and Will were all used for the first time this year. Main List Auxiliary The following list of names was used for named storms that formed on Planet Puppy in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2021 season. This was the same list used in the 2016 and 2018 seasons, with the exception of the names Anthony, Jessica, Paige, and Tracy, which replaced Antonio, Jean, Pam, and Tiffany, respectively. The names Anthony, Jessica, and Paige were used for the first time this year. Retirement The 3rd Puppy Hurricane Committee is expected to last from December 27, 2019 - January 1, 2020. The Puppy Hurricane Center issued a date of December 27, 2019 to retire the names for this season and a date of January 1, 2020 to replace those names. So far, the names Brooke, Erik, Gerard, Ivan, Mylo, Natalie, Odin, Quentin, Rosalie, Shane, Yorath, Delilah, Isaiah, Nadia, Oswald, and Quigley have been requested for retirement by various countries on Planet Puppy. The PHC will OFFICIALLY retire names on December 27. Seasonal Effects Category:Current hurricane seasons Category:Live Seasons Category:Fictional basins